1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is primarily concerned with flow activation of particulate solids in bins, silos, and other vessels having gravity discharge hoppers, but also pertains broadly to the injection of a pressurized fluid into material with a vessel or otherwise.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Gravity discharge of various particulate solids from the hoppers of storage vessels, such as bins, silos, and the like, is often held up by bridging of the material in the hopper above the discharge openings, especially when the particulate solids are of very fine size as a powder. Various mechanical structures positioned within such hoppers have been developed for the purpose of preventing bridging. These are not always effective. Porous activating pads for introducing a fluid under pressure into the material in the hopper are sometimes used, but have not been entirely satisfactory largely because of the tendency of particulate solids in the hopper to plug the discharge orifices during times that the pads are inactive.